


Vigilance - Part 2

by randommindtime



Series: Vigilance [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THUNK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilance - Part 2

[](https://postimg.org/image/rv12lq9d1/)   
  
  


Part 2 - Working on that balance...

Come find me on [tumblr](http://randommindtime.tumblr.com)! The comic is available in a higher resolution there under the tag "Vigilance Comic".


End file.
